


Butterflies and All Art

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been alone for some time. Dating websites seem to be his only hope. But finding someone who makes your insides flutter isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and All Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterflies and all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616064) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> A massive thank you to the mods of After Camlann for organising this fest. Can't wait to read all the fic and ogle all the art that comes out of it! It's great to be a part of it and give something back to the fandom (the best fandom in the world). WOOT!  
> Thank you, Bunny, for writing such a heart-warming story, being my partner in crime and putting up with me and my shortcomings. My muse is just a fickle thing - a bit hit and miss if you like. 
> 
> *hugs Bunny*

 

 

 

A mug of tea helps mend a lonely heart.

 

 

 

 

A vile deception.

 

 

 

 

Hope blooms in Merlin's heart. He beams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Can I kiss you now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sex dream guy.

 

 

 

 

The encounter.

 

 

 

 

Butterflies!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
